Carry on my Wayward Sun
by LinkMaster997
Summary: Wayward sun is a guild located in the city of Mason on the south western tip of Fiore. This guild is dead set on becoming the greatest guild in Fiore, all they need is a little, ah push in the right direction, and to make matters worse, an old enemy is rising on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well, here we go. **

**Chapter 0**

**Why are we here?**

"I see construction is coming along nicely Master." Gresh said approaching the slightly older man

"I suppose Gresh; it's taking too much time though." The twenty eight year old told his short green haired friend. Gresh didn't know how to respond so he sat down on the ground beside his master and began drawing in the dirt.

"What's this Gresh?" Kahlil asked kneeling down to the young mages level

"It's our completed guild hall." Gresh said shooting Kahlil a toothy grin. Kahlil tilted his head and further inspected the drawing in the dirt. It was a simple drawing of the soon to be finished guild hall. The hall itself was three stories high and on the corners had four circular towers. The two on the left were the male dorms and the two on the right were the female dorms. Over the large front door was the guild emblem. A swirling sun with eight spinning points with a pair of outstretched eagle wings behind it.

"Gresh, this is incredible," Kahlil said "how did you know the guild hall was going to look like that?"

"Oh, well, from how the support on the base is the main hall is going to be at least three stories," Gresh said pointing down at the guild "and I can see them marking out a place for the towers, and since we are growing I just doubled the height of the towers from the old guild." Kahlil was shocked at how perceptive the nine year old was.

"Good work Gresh, that's rather impressive." Kahlil said ruffling the boys' unkempt green hair. The young boy giggled causing him to notice there was someone else with him and Kahlil.

"Hi Ren." Gresh said smiling at the dark, almost emo, man standing in the shadow of an old bent tree that sat outside the guild hall. Ren's eyes followed the sound and came to rest on the small green haired child. Ren simply nodded his head and returned to watching the guilds construction.

"Kill him." Ren heard a chilling voice say in his head. Ren focused and quickly expelled the thought.

"Kill him." The voice said again. Ren forced his eyes shut and focused on forcing the shadow back to the reassess of his mind.

"Maim, kill, rip, tear, devour," The shadow's voice said growing quieter as Ren forced it back "I want out!" was all was heard when Ren overcame the shadow and opened his eyes.

"Whatcha doin?" Reika said as Ren opened his eyes. Very littled scared the dark man but her sudden appearance made him jump a foot in the air. Ren looked at his fellow S-Class mage, who was currently holding her sides in laughter, and noticed two things were different. One, Reika never spoke to him; and two, her hair was down, and it was never down.

"Hello Reika, might I ask what you're doing?" Ren said quietly to his red-brown haired companion

"Well you were standing here all alone so I figured I'd come see what's up." She said cheerfully

"Just watching our new guildhall come together." Ren said

"It's great isn't it?" Reika said looking as the men working on the hall finished the first floor and slowly began the second.

"I suppose." Ren said quickly

"Your not much of a conversationalist are you?" Reika asked

"No, not really." Ren said quietly

"Lighten up Ren, your among friends here." Reika said throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"I guess." Ren said. Reika rolled her eyes at the man and released him.

"I'm gonna go find Chizuru," Reika said "and hey, you're going on a mission with me after the hall's done got it." Ren nodded at the re-quip mage before him, and she walked off, satisfied with her progress on the Shadow God Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grr, lucky shot." Kellan yelled at his opponent, slowly standing

"Either that or I'm simply better than you." Mark said laughing.

"Your gonna pay for that," Kellan said inhaling deeply "Nova Dragon's Roar."

"Hey guys." Risa said jumping down from the tree she was in. Kell's eyes widened in surprise and he shut his mouth causing the roar to disperse.

"Hey Risa." Mark said smiling at the Celestial Dragon Slayer eyeing her chest for a moment. Kell however was slowly backing away from the female dragon slayer.

"Hey Kellan." Risa said . Panicking Kell quickly turned and ran into the woods, leaving Mark and Risa alone in the clearing.

"Nice work, you scared away my sparring partner." Mark said

"It didn't really look like you to were sparring, more like you just wiping the floor with Kellan." Risa said

"I'm just that much stronger than him." Mark said with bravado

"Trust me, you're not stronger than Kellan." Risa said

"Oh really?" Mark asked

"Yeah, Kellan is simply weak because he hasn't eaten a star in over two weeks to replenish his power." Risa said. Mark let what she said sink in, perhaps Kell simply was stronger than him.

"Not possible, a turtle would sooner crawl out of my pants." Mark said. Risa rolled her eyes at the Cocky S-Class mage before her.

"Believe what you want." Risa said shrugging before climbing back into the trees and disappearing. Mark stood in silence for a few moments

"Wait, who am I gonna fight now?" Mark said looking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GAH!" Antonio yelled on his way down followed by a hollow 'Thud'

"Um, are you ok?" Marshal asked his dazed friend. Antonio's reply was a simple "ugh" followed by strange gurgling.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." Marshal said throwing Antonio over his shoulder. Marshal hulled Antonio out of the forest into the clearing where there half constructed guild sat.

"Looks like the guildhall is coming together nicely." Marshal said apparently to himself as the fire mage over his shoulder was a bit decapitated.

"It is isn't it." Chizuru said coming out of nowhere, causing Marshal to jump and drop Antonio.

"Oh, ah, h-h-hi Chizuru." Marshal stuttered out to the blonde water mage. She smiled at him causing him to literally trip over nothing. Chizuru aware of Marshal's crush on her sometimes did this stuff deliberately. She kneeled down next to a dazed Marshal lifted his head into her lap. Marshal, who was fully conscious during this, was very quickly beginning to panic. Being that he was on his own since age three he never really had much interaction with women causing him to be insanely nervous around women. Antonio was slowly stirring from his position on the ground. He bolted up quickly and saw a very close to unconsciousness Marshal and the demon Chizuru.

"Unhand him demon!" Antonio yelled jumping up fire swirling around his feet. Chizuru looked up at Antonio and smiled. She removed Marshal's head from her lap and stood up not looking very menacing, being that Antonio was six inches taller than her petite 5'4" height.

"What did you call me?" Chizuru asked sweetly still smiling

"Demon, that's what I called you." Antonio said, which was way out of character from his typically laid back personality.

"Oh, ok," Chizuru said "Water Sphere." Antonio, not expecting that, was quickly swept up in a massive bubble of water.

"Have fun Antonio." Chizuru said throwing Marshal over her shoulder before walking down to the incomplete guildhall.

"Jerk." Antonio thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And your absolutely sure about that?" Azure asked

"Yup, he's totally in love with me hehe." Shuu said. The two girls were walking around the woods around the guildhall just talking, they are best friends after all.

"So what about you and your crush on master." Shuu said looking intently at Azure

"Um, wh-what are you talking about?" Azure said quickly

"Your crush on Master Kahlil," Shuu said "everyone knows about it, except master, he's to daft."

"Shut up! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON OUR MASTER!" Azure yelled

"I forgot, your totally in love with him aren't you." Shuu teased

"NO! JUST DROP IT!" Azure yelled. Shuu shrugged and they walked in silence for a while simply watching the forest around them.

"So are you going to try out for S-Class this year?" Azure asked

"Duh, the only one who might stand in my way is that idiot Kellan." Shuu said

"What about Marshal?" Azure asked

"Marshal says he's happy with being how he is," Shuu explained "he drops out every time he's asked to do it."

"I never would have guessed, he's one of the strongest mages at the guild." Azure said

"When he tries," Shuu said "most of the time he just cops out and goes to sleep in the rafters."

"So that's where he goes all the time?" Azure said

"Duh, we should head back before something to bad happens." Shuu said

"What do you mean?" Azure asked

"Um, the guild is unprotected and most mages are trigger happy, let's go." Shuu said grabbing Azure's wrist and running towards the guild just as an explosion was heard.

"Told ya." Shuu said. They exited the woods just in time to see Kellan struggling to climb out of the hole in the hill he was in and Kahlil smile.

"He's looking at you." Shuu said

"REALLY!?" Azure said hearts popping into her eyes

"No, but you just proved you love him." Shuu said laughing. The navy-blue haired mage's eyes narrowed

"Dancing Bullets," Azure said two diamond guns appearing in her hands "you have three seconds."

"Let's have a go then." Shuu smirked. Azure's eyes narrowed at the burgundy haired mage. Her fingers moved in a rapid succession firing diamond bullets at Shuu who was gracefully dodging.

"My turn," Shuu said jumping up "Ice Devil's Stardust!" The air around Azure instantly dropped causing ice crystals to appear around her. With a gust of air they quickly launched at Azure who leaped straight up still firing at Shuu. They both were moving at each other quickly one up, the other down.

"That's quite enough." Kahlil said grabbing them both by an outstretched arm. When they both stopped, he dropped them.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S TOUCHING ME!" Azure thought as her and Shuu began there plummet to earth. Kahlil landed at the edge of the crater Azure and Shuu created with their landing.

"What have we learned?" Kahlil said

"Fighting when you're in the premise is bad news." Shuu said

"Exactly." Kahlil said laughing, Azure laughed to leading Shuu to feel content.

"I knew you liked him." Shuu thought while Kahlil's and Azure's laughter went on around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rine, can you please help me?" Leon asked the blue haired electric mage as he was unloading the food cart into the guildhall's new kitchen

"Fine." Rine said grabbing on of the smaller boxes. The cart now with two people working on it didn't take long to finish.

"I think this deserves a celebratory drink." Leon said walking through a small door into the main hall.

"Wow," Rine said from behind "not bad." Rine and Leon looked over the massive (completed) first floor. The ceiling was rather high up with a crystal chandelier in the center. Numerous round tables were placed around the room all at a comfortable walking distance to the fully stocked bar. Leon walked over to the bar and began digging around for a cup or a mug or anything he could drink from.

"Looking for one of these." Kyosei said sitting at a bar stool holding a large glass mug in her hand

"Exactly." Leon said quickly grabbing the mug and walking to one of the massive beer barrels behind the bar.

"Hello Rine, how are you?" Kyosei asked the young mage as she sat down

"Okay I guess, Leon's been making me do pointless work for weeks." Rine complained

"It's not pointless," Leon said quickly downing the drink "it's to help furnish the guild."

"It's work you easily could have done yourself." Rine said

"Alright you two, keep it calm," Kyosei said "the main hall was just furnished and I want it to stay clean please."

"Yes ma'am." They both said quickly causing the part time barmaid to sat in silence for a while until a large 'CRASH's heard by the door. They all looked and saw the door, now shattered, and the dazed body of Kellan crash through the guild.

"Lucky shot!" Kell yelled slowly rising

"AHH, are you ok." Razor said from his resting place in the rafters. The orange, brown, and red speckled exceed quickly flew to his best friend, currently trying to stand up.

"I'm good buddy." Kell said petting his exceed

"You done already?" Mark questioned walking into the guild

"Not even close." Kellan said. Neither noticing the almost livid aura radiating from a certain pink haired barmaid.

"uh, Kell, you might wanna stop." Razor said tugging on the dragon-slayer's arm

"Why's that?" Kell asked, causing Razor to point to the barat the livid barmaid.

"Oh, that's why," Kell said "well, see ya Mark." Kell said before grabbing Razor and taking off through the back door, leaving Mark to face the fury of the angered barmaid.

"Oh, um, hehe, hey there Kyosei," Mark said "would you look at that chandelier."

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. DOING," Kyosei yelled raw anger radiating off her "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SET UP THIS HALL!"

"I'm gonna go now, come on Rine." Leon said grabbing the petite girl and running out the back door. Mark began backing away slowly.

"STAR ALLIGNMENT!" Kyosei yelled raising a hand at Mark. Several circles flew from her open palm at the now terrified mage who tuned tail and tried to run. The circles set themselves into a star shape and fired. The blast from the attack blew apart the front wall of the guild and launched Mark into the hill Kahlil and Gresh were standing on. Kahlil simply watched a small smile gracing his face.

"Well, looks like this place is finally starting to feel like home." Kahlil said, causing Gresh to laugh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- this is the prologue, I'll still be accepting OC's like usual until I feel I have enough so until next time.**

**Link**


	2. Chapter 1 (truely)

**A/N- so, chapter one, WOOOOO**

**Chapter 1**

**Carry on my Wayward Son (yes, son this time)**

"Hm, so this is Wayward Sun, what do you think Kimi?" Styles asked his sister

"It looks in need of a guildhall." Kimi replied as they watched the guild they walked so far to join currently in an all-out brawl on the hill.

"Hm, maybe I should join the party," Styles said "what do you think Nina?" The black hell hound walked so she was even with the other to and growled softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Styles said smirking

"Really Styles, were here for less than five minutes and your already going to war?" Kimi asked her older brother

"Yup, what better way to say 'I wanna be one of you' than a good old fashioned brawl?" Styles said

"I'll be up here waiting for them to stop, I just got jacket a few days ago and I don't need a brawl ruining it." Kimi said

"Fine, more for me and Nina." Styles said a glint in his eye. As Styles began walking down the hill, a slightly taller silver haired man made his way into the center of the fray and stood, tall and calm.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" The silver-haired man yelled quickly ending the fighting causing everyone to line up. Kimi joined Styles and Nina on their way down the hill.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE!" The silver-haired man yelled "THE GUILDHALL WAS ALMOST FINISHED YOU IDIOTS!"

"I like him." Styles said as they walked towards the guild.

"Um, sir, in my defense it was all Mark's fault" A long haired pinkette said further down the line

"WAS NOT, KELL WAS THE ONE WHO DID DAMAGE TO THE HALL FIRST!" A spikey black haired mage yelled

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME YA CORPSE WHISPERER?" a man with shoulder length grey hair with a red streak in it yelled

"IF I AM YOU GLORIFIED LIGHTBULB!" the black haired one yelled back

"THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS!" The grey-haired on yelled

"BRING IT!"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT, IT'S DONE NOW AND PUNISHMENTS WILL BE GIVEN!" The silver haired one yelled. Everyone quickly shut up.

"Um, excuse me?" Kimi said tapping on the silver-haired man's shoulder. He turned his eyes full of furry but quickly softened.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." He said

"And you're too old." Styles said, his eyes full of malice. The silver-haired man laughed at the sight of Styles.

"The names Kahlil and I'm guild master around here," The man said "and I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're here to join."

"Yeah, me and my brother just got to Mason this morning," Kimi said cheerfully while Styles scoffed "I'm Kimi, this is my brother Styles and his hell hound Nina."

"Well, follow me into our guild," Kahlil said pausing because his eye twitched a bit "and I'll have you all in in no time." The three soon to be members followed Kahlil through the front of the guild to a large semi-destroyed bar.

"Alright, where are they going?" Kahlil asked

"Here, and I want it black." Styles said pointing to the right side of his neck. Kahlil grabbed the stamp and stabbed it onto Styles.

"How about you hot stuff?" Kahlil said earning a glare from Styles. Kimi blushed slightly and lifted her white undershirt up to just under her bust and pointed at the left side of her stomach.

"Trust me, this isn't even the weirdest place I've placed one." Kahlil said quickly eyeing the pink-haired women currently working the bar. He stamped her quick and pulled away revealing a white guild mark.

"Now for the hell hound." Kahlil said stamping a white guild crest between the beasts shoulders.

"How did you know she wanted it there?" Styles asked

"She told me duh." Kahlil said putting the stamp back behind the bar

"You speak hell hound?" Styles and Kimi both asked in unison

"I speak 3874 different languages fluently," Kahlil said "Hell Hound was the 457th I learned."

"Wow, I've never met a human who could speak Hell Hound." Kimi said

"I'm simply that talented, but time for that later, for now welcome home." Kahlil said. Styles and Kimi bowed to Kahlil before deciding to go meet their new guild mates. Kimi walked the opposite way as her brother deciding she would make friends without him for once.

"Hey, your then new guy." Styles heard turning his head to see a guy with INSANELY long black hair that had a red streak running down the side. He was dressed in only a vest and a pair of black jeans and was completely barefoot. The weirdest thing though was there was a boat oar slung over his back with some old rope.

"Um, yeah the names Styles, Styles Kaizu," Styles said "and this is Nina."

"Marshal Layland at your service." He said extending a hand. Styles hesitated but grabbed Marshal's hand and shook it

"I'm not being rude but what's with the oar?" Styles asked

"Oh, well my magic is long range so I use this for close range combat." Marshal said

"That's kinda cool." Styles said

"Thanks, tell ya what your gonna go on a mission with me when the board gets put up." Marshal said

"Um, yeah sure but why?" Styles asked

"Because your powerful, I can sense it, and I'm in the top five strongest in the guild." Marshal said

"Really, cause I feel like no power coming from you." Styles said. Marshal smirked and opened the "gates" he used to block his power. Styles actually took a step back during the split second power spike.

"And that's not even me trying." Marshal said his hair falling over his eyes as he grinned

"Marshy!" Styles heard an insanely petite girl yell from the gaping hole at the front of the guild

"GAH IT'S CHIZURU!" Marshal said jumping into the rafters.

"What's wrong, is she like a stalker or something?" Styles asked

"No, that's my crush, I'm a little, um, shy around women." Marshal said

"She seems to like you." Styles said

"That's the scary part, she's so up front about her feelings while I um, hide." Marshal said climbing higher. Styles simply laughed, so this is what guild life was like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pull up a seat." Kimi heard a burgundy haired girl say. She looked about seventeen and her hair had a feathery look. She was wearing a sleeveless dark blue jumpsuit and drinking from a small mug.

"Um, thanks," Kimi said "I'm Kimi, Kimi Kaizu." Kimi said

"Shuu Jakuzure, it's nice to finally have some new faces in this place." She said smiling.

"Hey Shuu." A navy blue haired girl said walking over to the table. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon with cat like indigo eyes. She was wearing a tight plain white t-shirt which seemed to pronounce her medium sized bust well along with a pair of tight blue jeans that tightly hugged her curves and a pair of white sandals.

"Kimi, this is Azure Tiamat one of our S-Class mages, she also has a huge crush on Master Kahlil," Shuu said earning a glare from Azure "Azure, this is one of our newest members Kimi Kaizu."

"Hello Kimi, it's nice to see a new face around." Azure said shaking hands with the new girl. Kimi smiled and noticed a massive wad of drool drip down onto the table. The three looked up to see the grey-haired guy Kimi saw earlier. Now that she got a good look at him her face began to heat up. His bright orange guild mark was on the right side of his face going over his eye. He had a decent build on him and was only wearing cargo pants and an open white vest with fur around the back of the collar. His hair was a bit disheveled. His most appealing feature was his face, he had a jagged scar running down the right side of his face and he had a single fang poking out of his mouth as he slept.

"I see Kellan has found a new napping spot." Azure said

"That gorgeous chunk of man is Kellan Westmore but we tend to call him Kell," Shuu said "and that ball of fur who is shedding in my drink is Razor." Kimi then noticed the Black, red, and orange speckled exceed sleeping in Kell's head.

"Watch this." Shuu said smirking. She picked up a walnut sitting on the table and threw it at Kell smacking him directly in the center of his forehead.

"GAH!" Kell yelled on his way down before face planting into the table.

"AHH KELL!" Razor yelled flying beside Kell "please be ok."

"I'm fine Razor, you worry too much." Kell said looking up and smiling, his smile vanished when he realized that his head was level with Kimi's.

"GAH, LET'S GO RAZOR." Kell said quickly grabbing the Exceed by the tail and running out of the guildhall. Kimi was experiencing some, mixed emotions. She felt a mixture of confucion, anger, and she was hungry.

"What was that all about?" Kimi asked her eyes burning

"Oh, Kellan's a dragon slayer and is very shy around women because of a bad relationship in the past," Azure explained "the only girl he's not a nervous wreck around is his sister Risa."

"Ok, I feel better, but," Kimi paused "I kinda like him I think." Shuu and Azure stared at her for a moment.

"Good luck, he hasn't spoken to a girl that isn't Risa in two years." Shuu said

"Kellan is a bit, um, dense around women." Azure said

"Well I'm going to talk to him." Kimi said jumping out of her seat, eyes gleaming. Shuu and Azure simply stared at her.

"Who knows, but your gonna have to try hard with that one," Shuu said "and with your, assets you could easily get any guy in this guildhall."

"Ugh, that's not what I'm looking for," Kimi said slamming her palms on the table "when our eyes met I felt something, and I'm gonna go win him" The gleam returned to her eyes as she stood triumphantly her skirt and jacket blowing from the draft. Mark, who was standing behind her, was quickly overcome by a nosebleed and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, what have I done Razor, that was like perfect conversation starter." Kell complained as they walked through the forest

"Well, that's your own fault, maybe you should get over this stupid fear of women." Razor suggested

"He's right Kell." Risa said jumping down from a tree causing Kell to jump ten feet in the air.

"Damn it Risa, don't scare me like that." Kell said jumping down. Risa smirked at her brother. She was clad in a typical outfit, red mini shirt with a white button up blouse finished off with a red tie. Her hair was down which is very rare for her and her yellow eyes shone brightly.

"So whose this girl?" Risa asked as the walk through the woods

"She's a newbie who just joined, and I think Kell liiiiiiiiiikes her." Razor said with a smug expression causing Kell to kick the small Exceed into a tree trunk.

"It's ok to like someone Kell," Risa said "you can't let your memories of her stop you, follow your heart and try."

"You think I should?" Kell asked

"Duh, you haven't talked to a girl besides me in two years." Risa said in a matter-o-fact tone. Kell nodded at his younger sister

"You're smarter that you give yourself credit for." Kell said

"No, I know how smart I am, you just need to listen more," Risa said "now go to her."

"Alright." Kellan said running the way they came.

"It's about time that idiot started listening to me." Risa said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guildhall was bustling with rumors of the new girl going after Kell when they arrived. They knew they were coming when the guildhall's temperature dropped several degrees. The Ice Dragon Slayers had arrived. Kento Duo and Andrea Agnelli. Kento was clad in his usual attire Grey shirt covered with a red and black tracksuit jacket and his dragon emblem necklace along with black jeans and a black belt finishing the outfit with black trainers and the bandage wrapped around his right hand. His cold red eyes scanned the guildhall with a slight look of disgust with his black hair (with red highlights) blowing in the breeze. Andrea stood a little behind Kento. She had a navy blue coat draped over her shoulders covering a simple white blouse with a black tie and blue sidelines. She also wore a navy blue plaid skirt with white cloth sticking out of it. She had on short pants under the skirt and finished it with a pair of black boots. Her petite body stood a few inches shorter than Kento (who was 5' 8") and her dark chestnut with amber highlighted hair also blew in the breeze. Her arctic blue colored guild mark on her upper left arm stood out against her pale skin.

"Looks the gruesome twosome are back." Marshal grumbled from his resting place in the rafters causing a few guild members to laugh silently.

"I heard that," Kento said calmly as he walked under Marshal "and remember I am much more powerful than you'll ever be." Marshal rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer's sentence.

"You couldn't beat me in a hundred years Kento." Marshal said

"Do you wish to test the theory?" Kento said coldly

"Try me." Marshal said jumping down and pulling out his oar. Kento removed his jacket and tossed it to Andrea. Marshal cracked his neck quick.

"Show me what you got." Marshal said swinging his oar. Kento remained silent and readied himself.

"SOMEBODY CUE THE FIGHT MUSIC!" Mark yelled (music from fairy tale action scenes begins to play)

"You first." Marshal said swinging is oar. Kento simply nodded before pounding his fists together.

"I'll end this quick," He said inhaling deeply "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Instantly shards of razor sharp pieces began firing from Kento's mouth in a circular fashion. Marshal began swinging his oar in front of him deflecting off the ice shards with the help of magic.

"My turn," Marshal said "Screaming Death!" Marshal began wildly swing his oar sending sound waves at Kento who was using his Slayer magic to assist him in dodging the attacks. Kento leaped off the wall lunging at Marshal

"Ice Dragon's Claws!" Kento yelled his hands becoming covered in claw shaped ice that went all the way up his arms and extended into two large spikes off his shoulders. Marshal intercepted with his oar, the two now locked even in force. They broke apart each jumping back. Marshal inhaled deeply.

"Watch this, Metal Roar!" Marshal yelled the sound waves reverberating out of his mouth in a high pitched screech like a rockstar's yell to end a song.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Kento yelled. The two attacks met in the middle locked neither out doing the other. Marshal through his oar onto the ground and jumped up, effectively dodging Kendo's roar and landing behind him.

"I win, Sonic Boom!" Marshal yelled clapping his hands forcefully in front of him. Kento went flying into the hall's wall going right through it.

"I win." Marshal said putting his oar back across his back. He smirked before jumping back up into the rafters for a nap. Andrea ran outside to check on Kento.

"Get up." She said throwing his jacket on his face

"I lost to a sound mage." Kento said

"I know, now get up, we're going to go train." Andrea said. Kento stood up brushed himself off and put his jacket back on. They walked away from the guild in silence into the forest for training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice job Razor, now we're lost." Kell said to the exceed flying in front of him

"No we aren't, I'm eight percent sure the guild is this way." Razor replied. Kell groaned at his cat's inability to find stuff. They heard some crashing in the woods and Razor grabbed Kell and flew him into a tree. Kell prepared to attack until the thrasher reviled itself to be the new girl. Kell jumped down behind her causing her to jump and quickly roundhouse kick him into a tree.

"Ugh, wh-what just happened?" Kell asked. Razor lazily drifted down to Kell's level.

"You got beat up that's what." Razor said

"Shut up cat." Kell grumbled prying himself from the tree. The new girl ran over to him and pulled his head onto her lap, and it was the first time he got a good look at her. She was wearing a short black dress with a purple jacket and from his angle could see up her shirt to a white undershirt and a white guild mark on the left side of her stomach. She also had a black frilly skirt with black socks and converse. She had a purple chocker around her neck and she was wearing a belt from what his neck felt. She had a pair of purple headphones on with purple studded earrings. She was tan and had gorgeous violet eyes with high cheekbones. Her hair was raven colored but her bangs were purple and covered one eye. She also had one of the biggest chests he had ever seen and from what he was resting on her ass wasn't too bad either. "She's really hot." Kell thought as he gazed up at her.

"Um, are you ok?" she asked

"Um, uh, I, uh, yeah im f-f-fine." Kell said

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves," she said "I'm Kimi Kaizu, the new girl."

"I'm Kell, well Kellan, Kellan Westmore," Kell said "Wayward Sun's strongest mage."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello, I'm so happy with the amount of OC's I'm getting and I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to them all it's just I have so many so I apologize for this but please be patient my friends.**

**Chapter 2**

**Alright, let's do this**

"Strongest mage?" Kimi asked not expecting that

"Yeah, when I'm powered up of course." Kellan said. Kimi looked down at him for a moment and decided to buy it.

"You're a dragon-slayer?" She asked

"Yup, the Nova Dragon-Slayer." Kellan said smiling up at her causing a small blush to form across her cheeks

"She llllllllllllllikes you." Razor chimed in

"Shut up cat!" Kellan yelled jumping up and pointing at the laughing exceed. Kimi was laughing as well, mainly because the Exceed was right and she did kinda like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master!" a small green haired boy yelled as he ran across the guildhall. Kahlil was currently at the bar not doing much when the boy ran to him.

"Gresh, what is it?" He asked the nine year old

"Sir, it's well um," Gresh said before jumping onto a bar stool and leaning into the masters ear "they made their move." Kahlil stood up and ran out of the guildhall and was followed by most of the guild as well. A battered woman was cresting the hill and stumbling towards the guild. Her black and white stripped long-sleeve and blue jeans were ripped even more than usual and red with blood. Her ankle length dirty blonde hair was matted, had dried blood in it, and was disheveled. Her headphones and beanie were missing and her purple eyes once full of mischief and rebellion were dull and empty. Kahlil ran to her side and caught her just as she began to fall. She tried to open her mouth to complain about being held but closed it.

"Wisteria, who did this." Kahlil said his eye filled with malice

"I-I-It w-w-was th-th-them Kahlil, they came quickly a-a-and." Kahlil cut the girl off knowing she must be in great pain when tears sprang from her eyes. He lifted her bridal style and carried her back to the guild. He handed the beaten girl to Kyosei who immediately ran her to the infirmary.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Gresh's innocent voice asked. Kahlil slammed his fists on the table and stood up.

"We are going to make them regret the day they ever messed with Wayward Sun," Kahlil said "we strike them back harder." The guild erupted into cheers of revenge and calls to arms.

"REN!" Kahlil called. An emo looking man stepped out of the crowed towards the master. His jet black hair fell to his shoulders and covered his eyes, but the anger within his icy blue eyes made them stand out. He was a bit shorter than Kahlil and was dressed in a pair of black jeans and black shirt with a Wayward Sun's guildmark on it. He was wearing a long black twin-tailed coat and finished it up with a pair of black converse.

"You called." Ren said

"Yes, I want you to pick two others to accompany you to find New Moon's guild, and when you do report back immediately and we march on them." Kahlil said. Ren nodded accepting the job. Kahlil knew Ren was one of Wisteria's closest friends in the guild and Kahlil knew nothing would stand in the god-slayers way.

"Reika and the new guy," Ren said "I pick them." A girl stepped through the crowd happy to get out of the guild hall. Her red-brown hair was in a pony-tail and her green eyes looked determined. She was wearing a simple red tank-top with black short shorts and white sandals. Styles also stepped forward happy that he just joined and already was going to be able to help.

"Let's be off." Ren said walking through the crowd. Reika and Styles following closely with Nina walking next to Styles.

"Ren, be safe, and don't let your emotions get the best of you." Kahlil said referring to Ren's "problem" He simply nodded and the three walked out of the guild.

"For the rest of us, we train and send a message to get everyone back to the guild." Kahlil said. The Guild cheered and ran outside to train in the forest while Kahlil stood a smile gracing his face and a single tear running down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marshy!" Chizuru cheered as she ran towards him her skirt blowing behind her. Marshal swallowed hard and attempted to slip away but she caught him.

"Marshy, we should train together." Chizuru said her blonde head bobbing causing her twin pig-tails to bounce around her purple eyes cheery.

"Um, I-I-I um, I guess." Marshal managed to get out. Chizuru cheered, from her attitude and lack off a chest no one would guess that the water mage was seventeen. But Marshal liked her because of her attitude.

"Get ready." She cheered. Marshal swallowed hard and pulled his oar out from behind him ready for her attack the battle side of his brain taking over.

"Ready." Marshal said. Chizuru liked Marshal when he was pumped for battle, he was confident, strong, and it made her face heat up.

"Water Sphere." She said cheerily, but before it could form Marshal had already lunged at her hitting her with the flat side of his oar. Chizuru dropped like a rock while Marshal slung his oar back over his shoulder. He looked at Chizuru and realized her ruined any chance he might have had with her in the future.

"Chizuru are you ok?" He asked picking her up bridal style

"Ugh, your so, wow." She mumbled still half un-conscious. It was then Marshal realized he had Chizuru in his arms bridal style and panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GAH!" the black haired death mage yelled as he was thrown back into a tree. Risa smiled from the other end of the clearing as she watched the necromancer stumble around.

"Lucky shot." He said standing brushing off his black jacket

"You're starting to sound like Kell." Risa said laughing

"Don't ever compare me to that glorified lightbulb," He said running a hand through his spiky black hair "I'm way stronger than him."

"Really, how long have you been with the guild Mark?" Risa asked

"Ten years." He said his red eyes filling with pride

"Then you should know Kellan is the strongest mage in the guild." Risa said

"What? That's not possible, you're doing better than him." Mark said

"When my brother has a reason to fight nothing stands in his way," Risa said "except master Kahlil."

"No, not possible," Mark said "let me show you my strength and how it tops Kell's, Grim Reapers Scythe." Mark swung his hand a massive scythe appearing in his hands. It's black wooden handle was twisted and knotted eventually leading to a long gagged grey blade. He lunged at Risa quickly.

"Celestial Dragon's Blade." She said a blade made of starlight coming out of her hand horizontally (A/N- think of the warriors special attack on Dragon Quest IX if you don't know look it up.) She brought it up just in time to meet Mark's scythe. They were locked for a while before Mark jumped back swing the scythe around kinda showing off.

"Let me show you why the call me Death's Head," Mark said the scythe vanishing from his hand "Deathly Hollow." bringing his hands together a large black wall shot at Risa trapping her in a dark place. Her body began to feel immense pain instantly shooting through her body.

"AHH!" she yelled her body convulsing within the dark place Mark put her in.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" She said the very power of the stars shooting from her mouth in a circular fashion cutting through the darkness causing it to disperse. She stood shakily and noticed Mark embedded in a tree his clothes burned. Realizing she must have hit him she laughed pretty hard, causing Mark to give her the strangest look he could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about Akuma?" the blood red-haired girls friend asked. His silver hair was short but was currently covering his purple and baby-blue eyes. His Black pants were covered with dirt and so was the massive silver buckled he used to keep up his pants. His black v-neck was covered by his trench coat. He currently had his gloves off and was nursing the wounds on his fingers.

"Kahlil said we have a problem Diego, and we are to get back there immediately" Akuma said standing. The female demon summoner grabbed her red jacket and threw it over her shoulders quickly grabbing Diego and helping him up.

"Ok," Diego said "Ok, Ok, Ok." Akuma tried not to pay attention to her partners tics.

"What kind of problem?" Diego asked slipping his fingerless gloves over his hands. Akuma sighed and grabbed her bag.

"New Moon problems." She said causing Diego to shudder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's everyone." Kahlil said removing his hand from his guild mark. Azure was sitting with him at the bar just watching him.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Azure asked her master

"Once their guildhall is found we go in and destroy them." Kahlil said to his friend

"Do we stand a chance?" She asked

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Kahlil said earning a blush from Azure "were Wayward Sun, the light that shines through the darkness."

"Kahlil, I heard what happened." Kellan said walking across the guild followed closely by Kimi with Razor flying above them. Kahlil nodded at the dragon-slayer and gulped down the last of his drink.

"I just want you to know I'm ready now, I won't be holding back this time," Kellan said "I'm going to make them rue the day New Moon ever messed with us." Kahlil jumped out of his seat and hugged Kellan roughly.

"Your back," Kahlil said "Azure, now those idiots don't stand a chance." Kimi watched this with a smile on her face, she didn't know what Kellan was talking about but she liked the look of confidence in his face.

"Come on Kimi, we have work to do." Kellan said grabbing her by the wrist and running out of the guildhall. Kahlil watched a tear running down his face.

"Azure, there is no doubt in my mind that we will win." Kahlil said putting his arm on the bluenette's shoulder. "Oh My God, he's TOUCHING ME!" Azure screamed in her head her face heating up.

"We should train Azure let's go." Kahlil said. She nodded at him not trusting her voice and followed him out of the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night she made her move. Slowly sneaking into the guild passed the several blankets they decided to throw over the missing wall. She sneaked over the various mages sleeping on the floor. (The dorms aren't finished so they sleep in the hall) She slipped into the kitchen checking the area making sure it was empty before raiding the cupboards. She placed a few things on the countertop before reaching up for a few more apples. When she looked back at her pile she noticed something was wrong, one of her apples was missing, she quickly spun around catching a man with silver hair leaning against the was tossing her apple in the air and catching it.

"If you were hungry you could've asked." Kahlil said quietly. The girl simply stood there absolutely petrified. He looked exactly like him, her demon Arashi. She stood there to petrified to move away from the man approaching her.

"You can relax." Kahlil said handing her the apple "nobody here is going to hurt you." Something about his calming voice made her relax. She was silent standing there just holding the apple.

"You can trust me," Kahlil said "I'm not him" And in that instant she knew she could trust this man

"I'm sorry for stealing, it's just I haven't eaten in a few days." The girl said. Kahlil smiled at her. They stood in silence the only sound being the girl crunching on her apple.

"So what's your name?" Kahlil asked

"Akuma Fokkusu." She said quietly "Demon Fox." Kahlil thought.

"I've heard of you, the girl with the fox tail, your mother has quite the hefty bounty on your head," Kahlil said causing Akuma to tense up "relax, I said you were safe here and you are, I kinda knew who you were from the tail but you're way prettier than your mother said in the report all you need is some food and a warm bath and you'd be gorgeous."

"Thanks I guess." Akuma said physically relaxing

"So, do you want to join the guild?" Kahlil asked. That was one Akuma had never heard from anybody, her experiences with guilds weren't great. They would just lure her in and attempt to send her to her mother.

"If you're worried about us sending you to your mother, ask yourself this," Kahlil said "what would we gain from it, money isn't important to us." Akuma's internal debate continued. Something about Kahlil said she could trust him and he would protect her, but she didn't trust everyone else.

"I guess I'll join." Akuma said quietly, she knew she could trust Kahlil so she was safe.

"Excellent, I'm Kahlil Uchima the guildmaster." Kahlil said pulling out the guild stamp. Akuma was silent simply turning so her left shoulder faced him. He stamped her quickly deciding a dark green would suit her.

"Welcome to Wayward Sun, the light that shines through the darkness." Kahlil said earning a slight smile from Akuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- wow that took way longer than expected, and all OC's will be introduced and gone over in chapter 4, but for now I will not be accepting any more OC's to the Wayward Sun guild. Now only for New Moon, the darkness building on the horizon. PM me with the subject New Moon that way I can tell what's what. But that's all for now and it may be a while before another story comes but when it does you all will like it I promise.

Link


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, here we go**

**Chapter 3**

**Yup, that's just how we do things**

"Ugh, that night was not long enough." Marshal complained sitting up. He was in a sleeping bag in the middle of the guildhall. An unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils when he first breathed in, it smelled like a tree had barfed up some dirt before deciding to roll around in it and wipe himself off with a raccoon. "Ok, that sounded a little mean." Marshal thought. He felt a foreign presence so looking down he saw Chizuru completely wrapped around him. He inwardly began to panic, somewhere in the night she climbed into his sleeping bag. "This isn't good." Marshal thought as Chizuru's grip tightened around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Kyosei breakfast was excellent as usual." Kell said leaning back in his chair when the barmaid came to collect his plate

"Thank you Kellan that's very nice of you." Kyosei said grabbing his plate. Kell looked past the barmaid at Master Kahlil who was walking out of the kitchen followed by someone he had never seen before. But he knew her smell, it was one he'd never forget.

**XFLASHBACKX**

It was dark, Kell was sleeping when he heard his mother roar in pain.

"MOTHER!" Kell yelled "Risa, mothers in trouble." Shaking his sister awake. They both took off towards their mothers cries of pain coming into a small clearing. They saw Celestia thrashing around her eye bloodied.

"MOTHER!" Kell and Risa yelled. That's when he saw her, and smelled her. She was wearing close to nothing but her most prominent feature was the fox tail.

"What did you do to my mother?!" Kell yelled his rage building quickly. She just stood there looking at the young dragon-slayer. He saw star ash in her hand, the dust brightly sparkling in the starlight. Her hair was about mid-back length matted and dirty its true color hidden by mud and moss. Her eyes struck him the most, a light blue with a slight purple tinge. She was shorter than him and looked scared, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Answer me!" Kell demanded. She slowly began to slink away towards the tree line.

"Nova Dragon's Roar!" Kell yelled the very power of the stars being released from his mouth. She rolled to the side avoiding the blast, while Kell was a bit winded since he was still new to Dragon-Slaying. The girl took this opportunity to dash into the forest, Kell ran to the edge of the woods.

"I don't care what it takes I will find you!" Kell yelled into the forest.

**XxFLASHBACKxX**

Her hair now reached her waist but a lot stayed the same. The fox tail, her eyes, the dirt and moss that covered her. Kell rose from his chair looking down at the table

"Kell?" Razor asked quietly. Kell stood there for a second before jumping over the table and charging at the girl

"Nova Dragon's Fist!" Kell yelled his fist becoming surrounded by the power of the stars. She ducked, and realization hit her face. She remembered him. Kell brought his knee up hoping to catch her but she rolled away. He yanked his fist from the wall and turned to glair at the girl.

"What are you doing Kell?" Kahlil questioned stepping between them. Kell remained silent only to push the master out of the way. The girl stood the exact same way she did all those years ago. Wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Everyone in the guildhall was silent, watching Kell and the new girl.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did." Kell growled. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"I told you, you'd pay for what you did to my mother." Kell continued his hands clenching so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I-I-I never meant to hurt her." She said quietly still terrified. Kell took a step forward causing her to retreat a few steps.

"Fist of the Guardian." Kahlil said punching Kell through the guildhall's wall. Some guild members went to check on him, he was out cold. Kahlil walked over to the girl who was still shaking from what Kell had done.

"I apologize for Kellan, he can be a bit, um, brash." Kahlil said. She stood there looking at the floor.

"No, he had every right to attack me." She said quietly, a single tear running down her face. She felt Kahlil wrap his arms around her.

"Calm down, what you need is a decent meal and a good nap." Kahlil said. She just nodded allowing the one person she trusted to hold her. What she didn't notice was Azure glaring daggers at her from across the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gresh was sitting at the bar with a bright smile on his face. Wisteria's injuries were healing, Kell was still out cold, and there was no way Ren was going to allow New Moon to stand in his way. He had every reason to smile.

"How ya feeling today kid?" Mark asked the eight year old as he sat down

"Great, Wisteria's healing, Kell's being Kell, and New Moon would need the strength of Etherion to stand in Ren's way." Gresh said smiling brightly. Mark smiled to, no one would guess but Gresh was one of the strongest Mages in the guild, as well as the youngest.

"How about you and me go on a job." Mark said. Gresh jumped up and cheered

"I would love to, I already picked one to." Gresh said pulling out a small piece of paper. It was a request to eliminate some bandits with an 8,000,000 jewel reward. "Whoa, I could take Risa out to dinner with that kind of money," Mark thought "well, if I liked her." He later thought to backtrack his kinda confession

"Well let's go kid." Mark said. Gresh had a look of pure joy as he grabbed Mark by the hand and ran out of the guildhall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, why does everything hurt." Kell groaned as he slowly awoke.

"KELL!" Razor cried flying onto Kell

"Hey buddy, what did I miss?" Kell asked. Razor looked up at his best friend.

"You missed seeing Kahlil punch you through a wall." Razor sniggered. Kell made a move but was to slow and Razor was safely in the rafters.

"Kell you're awake." Kimi said walking into the infirmary

"Hey Kimi." Kell said thinking of a way to get his Exceed to come down

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the cot next to him

"Everything hurts, master Kahlil's Fist of the Guardian is designed to make you feel insane pain for a week after he uses it on you." Kell explained. Kimi nodded filing it away for the future as well as knowing not to mess with master Kahlil.

"So who was the girl?" Kimi asked. Kell's fists clenched and he layed back.

"I don't know her name, but she attacked my mother when I was young and stole Star Ash which is actually something I can eat in place of a Falling Star, when I saw her I felt all the anger she caused me and I struck," Kell said "I want you to know that's not how I do things here." Kimi nodded knowing that what she saw in the guildhall earlier wasn't the Kell she had come to know. Kell sat up on the cot fighting the insane pain running through him and proceeded to stand up.

"Well, how about you and me go do a job Kimi, I don't really want to be around the guild hall the rest of the day." Kell said

"Um, sure I could use some money anyways." Kimi said. Kell cheered grabbing her hand and running out into the hall with Razor flying overhead. He made it to the board before collapsing in pain causing Kimi and Razor to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gresh, face it we're lost." Mark said as they passed the same shrub for the eighth time

"We are not; I know where we are and where we're going." Gresh said cheerfully. Mark sighed and continued to follow the tiny mage around the large forest. Little did they know they were being watched very closely.

"Hehe, check out the guildmarks, Wayward Sun hehe." One laughed

"I can't believe they thought that was a literal job, no one would pay that much for a simple bandit removal." One in glasses chuckled

"It's how we got the emo one hehe." The first one laughed

"Quiet you idiots." The leader said smacking them both. They shut up instantly.

"That short one with the green hair is one of the top five, and the taller one's pretty powerful as well." The leader said. The others nodded at their boss.

"When do we strike?" The one laughed

"Now." The leader said pushing the first to out of the tree. They fell with a thud causing Mark and Gresh to turn to there soon to be attackers. They jumped up their backs to Mark and Gresh causing the two Wayward Sun mages to look at them weirdly.

"Um, can we help you?" Mark asked as the two others jumped around to face Mark and Gresh

"No, well, maybe, um we don't really know," The one laughed "are you the Wayward Sun mages?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Mark asked causing Gresh to jump up and smack him for being rude. The one with glasses looked the two mages over intently.

"Hm, they should be less of a challenge than the emo one." The glasses one whispered to the laughing one

"Ok, then let's get them." The one laughed. Mark and Gresh who heard the entire conversation were staring at the mages.

"So you two were the ones who did that to Wisteria." Gresh said a dark aura beginning to emit from him

"You have a lot of nerve to show your ugly faces to her Nakama." Mark said glaring at the two mages. They both laughed at Gresh and Mark for a few moments.

"Alright then, Grim Reapers Scythe," Mark said the twisted scythe appearing in his hand "let me handle this Gresh." Gresh nodded standing back a little

"Hehe, so you're are opponent, to easy." The glasses one chuckled. Mark grinned widely.

"Bring it." Mark said twirling the scythe. The two mages looked at each other and nodded.

"Hehe, just watch this," The first one laughed "Black Light." A swirl of black mist was released by the first ones hand and flew at Mark. His attempt to evade was foiled by everything going black. He couldn't see anything at all.

"What the hell?" Mark said

"Hehe, it's how we got the emo, we blinded her and beat her." The glasses one laughed. The two began to crack up and that's when Mark moved. He followed the sound of their laughing and swung. He felt the scythe cut through one but the other must have moved. The first one made a gurgling sound and collapsed leaving the one in glasses petrified. The blackness faded from Mark's eyes allowing him to see the trembling mage. Mark lunged quickly hitting him the staff part of his scythe, the mage dropped like a rock. Gresh's angry aura vanished and he instantly began cheering. That's when Mark was struck from behind. He stumbled forward swinging his scythe backwards grazing the attacker.

"Great, now I have to get my hands dirty." He said. He was a rather large man with a thick black beard but not a single hair on the top of his head; he was wearing a form fitting black jumpsuit with no shoes and no sleeves. Mark regained his composure and had his scythe ready.

"Great, who the hell are you?" Mark asked

"They call me Ion, those two are my subordinates," The beefy man said "we were hired by New Moon to slowly wipe the strongest mages out of play."

"You have no clue how pissed I am right now," Mark said a dark aura emitting from him "Gresh, let's get him." Gresh nodded running up beside the Death Mage. Ion began laughing, really loudly.

"You have no clue what you've gotten yourself into," He said laughing "I'm the great Particle Mage Ion." Gresh and Mark just watched the man, Mark turned and nodded to Gresh who raised his hands at the laughing man.

"Bush Whacker." Several thorned plants sprang out of the ground surrounding the cackling mage. Ion stopped laughing immediately as they began to ensnare him there long sharp thorns burrowing into his skin. He quickly panicked but tripped when he tried to run. The bushes made short work of completely covering his body neck down. Mark walked up to the struggling mage and began repeatedly smashing his face with the staff of his scythe. Gresh grabbed Mark by the arm after a few minutes shaking his head.

"Those branches will vanish in three hours, when they do go to your employer and tell him if New Moon ever messes with us, no one will recognize there corpses." Mark said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you were completely wiped out is that right?" The silver haired man asked the three broken mages in front of him.

"Y-y-yes sir." Ion said struggling through swollen lips and broken teeth

"They're no use to us brother." Another silver haired man said beside the first

"I was just thinking that brother," The first said "Fist of the Keeper." The three mages before stood no chance against New Moon's Guild Master, there corpses burning lighting up the office revealing the two men's features. They were identical right down to the last hair on their heads. Tall, silver hair, grins that would send a chill down your spine.

"Hehe, I wonder how little brother is doing." One said

"I wonder as well brother." The other said

"So can I count on your assistance in the coming fight brother?" The first asked

"Of course if it means showing brother how much stronger we've gotten." The other said. The first placed a hand on his brother shoulder.

"Brother Kahlil will be very surprised by us won't he brother?" The other asked

"Oh yes Brother Arashi, Brother Kahlil will be very surprised." The first said. At the Wayward Sun guildhall, Master Kahlil unconsciously shuddered.


End file.
